Story: Ai Mikaze (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. ''' ''Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin.'' '''Episode 1 Syo Kurusu: Ai, what're you reading? That's a pretty massive book you got there. Umm, "Ballroom Dancing A to Z"? Ai Mikaze: Tomorrow is the dance party, so I thought I should rehearse properly. However, I am troubled. I have left the necessary sheet music at home. Natsuki Shinomiya: In that case, let's ask the eager onlookers awaiting our performance for some help. Little birdies, could you bring Ai's sheet music please? Ai Mikaze: Everyone, thank you for doing this for me. You will even help turn the page? How kind of you. Well then, please do. Ai Mikaze: I must welcome her by filling this world with joyous music. As you quietly pass the bed in the meadow, a shining rainbow bubble appears before you. As if beckoned by its glimmer, you chase after it. 'Episode 2' Ai Mikaze: Be careful. It is dangerous to look up while walking. A chocolate pond is ahead. Marshmallow alligators with a taste for rarities have their jaws open in wait. Ai Mikaze: However, I am glad the bubble has brought you here. You are already thirty-one minutes behind schedule. Any later and we would be late to the dance party. Ai Mikaze: It is because you took a nap on the way here, correct? The wind tells me of everything that occurs in this meadow, so nothing escapes me. Ai Mikaze: I wish to speak with you at leisure, but we will run short of time if we delay any longer. I will teach you the dance of this world. Ai Mikaze: Let us start with the basic steps. The birds will provide musical accompaniment, so follow along with the rhythm. Your hand, if you please. The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. ''' '''With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Ai Mikaze: It seems that you have made it to the party on time. You are also more put together than when we last met. Whose work could that be? Ai Mikaze: There is no need to answer. I can guess who did what, and hearing you say it may make me grow excessively jealous. Ai Mikaze: I am here tonight because I hope to ask you for a dance. We have already rehearsed extensively, but will you honor me once more? Ai Mikaze: Thank you. I have one more request. When our dance is over, will you give me a little more of your time? Ai Mikaze: I have certain feelings that I wish to share with you. They are like warmth overflowing within my heart. I hope you will then share your own feelings with me. Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Ai Mikaze Ai Mikaze